The Party
by Sliced
Summary: I tried to spell right, and i hope I did. This one is about Naruto and Sasuke. And it's only 3 chapters long..It really sucks...
1. A love story

Naruto was standing in the corner of the room at Sakuras place. "Why did i come here anyway?" The room was decorated with red and green stuff like balloons, candles, mistletoes, flowers, hearts and pictures of Santa Claus.  
  
There were people all over the place. Naruto could not see Sasuke anywhere. He was feeling very sad, even though it was a Christmasparty. The music was laud and Naruto was ready to go home.  
  
He waited for about five minutes and nothing happened. Everyone was smiling and having a good time except Naruto. All he could think of was Sasku and his raven eyes and how beautiful they were. "I wonder if Sasuke ever think of me that way? No why would he do that, I'm a moron according to him" Naruto felt very sad and he still couldn't see Sasuke so he decided to do home. He started to walk to the door when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Where are you going?" Naruto turned around and his heart started to beat faster. It was Sasuke. Naruto looked in to Saskus eyes and felt a warm feeling spread rapidly through his body. "I'm going home.." he said and started to walk forwards. "No your not" Sasku said and faced Naruto. Naruto couldn't look at Sasku because if he did the he might drown in Saskus eyes.  
  
Naruto felt like he was gonna cry "Why can't I just go home and forget my feelings about Sasuke? I can't let him know what I feel..". He had to do something or otherwise he would cry. Cry because he was a guy and Sasuke was a guy and guys don't like guys, but if they do there was no way that Sasku would like him. He looked at Sasuke and saw that he was smiling. "He is tottering me" he thought and now he was rely sad. "I'm not gonna let you go" Sasuke said "you are gonna stay and explain why you want to leave. "  
  
"Let me go!! Or else I'm gonna kick you ass!!" he yelled at Sasuke. "In your dreams, dobe!" The fight had started, Naruto said things that he didn't mean. But he felt good because Sasuke was standing so near him and Sasuke would not move away until he had won the fight and Naruto was never gonna give up. They just stood there and yelled at each other.  
  
Then Naruto noticed that the music had stopped and that everyone was looking at them. Naruto could feel how his cheeks turned red. "What's wrong with you guys?" Sakura said and she was rely angry "Do you always have to fight?" Her face was al red and she started to yell that they had destroyed her party and that she would not forgive them.  
  
"Come on, lets go to my place" Sasuke said. "Only if you have any Ramen at home" Naruto didn't think before he answered and after he felt ashamed. "No, you stupid idiot, I don't. But we can buy some on the way home, okay?" 


	2. At Narutos place

Sorry it took so long time.Okay, and here we go:  
  
They were walking side by side. Neither of them said anything. Naruto was relay nervous and his hands was shaking. He looked at Sasuke and saw how Sasukes hair reflected the light from the lamps. It was so beautiful. Naruto didn't want to stare, but he could not help it. "Naruto, what are you looking at?"  
  
Naruto stiffened and looked away. "Nothing special, you had a butterfly just above you head.." "What? A butterfly? It's winter, moron." Naruto felt ashamed and he nearly started to cry. "Well.well.ehm.well it was something there." Now they were standing under a bridge and it was so dark that Naruto couldn't see Sasukes face.  
  
"Just forget it, okay?" Naruto said and he was hoping that Sasuke would forget it and change the subject. "Okay. .Shall we buy the ramen or shall we go home to your place and get some? " Naruto didn't want Sasuke to see the mess that he had in his room, but he shore wanted ramen. He noticed that they were standing very close, and that he could feel Sasukes breath when it caresses his cheek Naruto wanted to kiss Sasuke more than ever. But he was afraid of the consequence that might come. "My place is okay.." He said and they started to walk again.  
  
When they arrived at Narutos place the rain was falling down. They were holding there jackets above their heads to protect there faces from the hurting sting from the raindrops. "This must be the worst storm ever" Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.  
  
Inside was it worm and dark. Naruto turned the lights on and he started to pick clothes up from the floor. Sasuke started to laugh, and asked if he could borrow a T-shirt. "Mine is all wet " he said. "He want's to borrow my T-shirt!! My T-shirt! Oh, he is so cute.. " Naruto was smiling and he wanted the hole world to know that Sasuke wanted to borrow his T-shirt. "Yes, it's i my room. You can take the one that's on the bead."  
  
Sasuke went away and Naruto started to cook the ramen. Then he realised that the T-shirt that was on the bead was the T-shirt that he had on when he was painting the coffee table. The T-shirt was full of brown spots. Naruto was about to freak out. "Oh no, this can't be true!" Naruto yelled. "What can't be true?"  
  
Naruto turned around, and there he was, wearing Narutos T-shirt. Naruto looked at the dark haired boy and almost started to drool. Sasukes socks was wet and his pants to, the T-shirt was dry and you could see his muscles. On his face there was a smile, his eyes were glittering. Narutos legs was shaking and he had to sit down. "What can't be true Naruto?" Sasuke asked again. "You look so fantastic.."  
  
That's it for now. I hope you like it. I know Naruto is a little lame, but in this fic he is. This my first one so please be kind. I can't spell good so please be understanding... 


	3. At Narutos place 2

"What?!?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto faced away. "What did I just say?" he thought. He felt very ashamed and a tear started to find its way down his cheek. Naruto was shivering. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto.  
  
"I like you to stupid..." was the word that came out of Sasukes mouth. "What?!? You like me?" Sasuke nodded.  
  
Naruto looked deeply in to his eyes when Sasukes face was moving against him. His eyes was now closed and his hand where in Sasukes hair. Sasukes lips were so tasty.  
  
"So this is it?" Naruto asked Sasuke.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Sasuke and looked confused.  
  
"Well, I love you and you love me, right?"  
  
"Yeah...so?" said and still didn't get anything.  
  
"So, then we are lovers..." Naruto wasn't able to finish his sentence because Sasuke interrupted him.  
  
"No, no, no...I'm not having sex whit a boy..."  
  
"Okay that's fine, I'll just do my Sexy no jutso" Naruto said and smiled.  
  
*********************THE END******************  
  
Authors note: It's finally done...it was difficult because I didn't know what was going to happen....but as you see it's done....do you like it or hate it? Please let me know what you think about it....  
  
TAKE CARE!! 


End file.
